The Detective & the ADA
by noblecrescent
Summary: A collection of one-shots between our dear A.D.A Rafael Barba & Detective Montserrat along with other characters including minor OCs. {Companion story to 'Dare To Forget Me'}
1. Try Again

**Author's Note:** Hello! Welcome! As the description read, this is a one-shot consisting of an OC and our dear A.D.A Rafael Barba, along with some other minor OCs. It's just an idea I had and wanted to share! Hope you guys like it! :)

P.S the main OC is meant to look like the actress Ellie Kemper!

* * *

"Bye Aunt Casey!"

"Bye Auntie!"

"Let's go you two," a ginger-haired woman ushered a teenage girl and a four year old girl out of the Homicide A.D.A's office. Casey Novak was a busy woman and having her cousin and nieces in her office wouldn't be helping her finish any time sooner.

Thankfully her cousin, Montserrat Novak, was off duty that day. Being an SVU Detective rarely gave such free days, and just to her luck she was tasked with babysitting her nieces. She'd secretly brought them over to Casey just to let her in on how annoying babysitting was going to be.

The older teenager, Jules, was being particularly difficult since her own plans were being altered due to her parents dumping her and her sister with Montserrat. "Aunt Montse, please just let me go to the concert! I promise I'll be back by midnight!"

Montserrat awkwardly smiled at the passing people. "Jules, be quiet. People are working here!"

Jules did no such thing. Instead, she stopped and turned around with the intention of finishing her case. "But aunt Montse, my parents were already going to say yes-"

"-no they weren't," Jules' younger sister, Ivanna, shook her head. "Mommy was saying no-"

"-be quiet," Jules ordered through gritted teeth. Leave it to the brat to ruin what could be her ticket to the best concert in the city.

Montserrat crossed her arms, tilting her head at her young niece. "Jules, they said no. Your dad would kill me and then your aunt Casey would have to prosecute him for it. Is that what you want?"

Jules rolled her eyes. "Save the dramatics, aunt Montse. I'm sixteen, not an idiot. Just let me make my case, alright?"

"You want to treat this as a case? I've seen plenty, Jules, and they hardly work for the people in the wrong."

"The concert is of a band that's actually pretty influential-"

"- _Eeeh,_ wrong!" Montserrat unceremoniously cut the girl off. "Try again. They have multiple lawsuits that Casey's talked about."

"I-I could meet important people for college-"

"- _Eeeh_ wrong!" Montserrat once again cut her. "It's a concert. Not a college tour. That was a weak point and you know it."

Ivanna giggled beside her aunt, only further irritating Jules. The teenager responded in a louder manner much to Montserrat's dismay. "I'd be going with responsible friends who have never given any reason for my parents to distrust them!"

" _Eeeh_ , wrong!" Montserrat still went. "You think I didn't hear about your friend Leah's DUI? Not to mention the fact she's underage."

Jules growled, her hands strangling nothing in the air. "I'd call in every hour-"

"Wrong. You pulled that one on Casey-"

"-would you stop doing that!?"

Montserrat's moment of smugness was short-lived when someone else came to Jules' defense, though he didn't really know he was.

"Frustration like that can only be reserved for Detective Montserrat Novak," Rafael Barba came to stand beside Montserrat with a wide smirk. "I would know."

"It's my day off, you can't bother me. It's a written rule," Montserrat pointed him to stay quiet.

"Again, I would know about that. And it's not a rule," he gave a light shake of his head.

"Do you have work stuff in there?" Ivanna pulled his attention. She was tapping his briefcase he was holding. "My Daddy has one too but he never lets me near it."

"Because you draw on everything," Jules bitterly remarked.

"My brother's a contractor," Montserrat clarified for Rafael. "And we were leaving before we pull any other A.D.A out of their office."

"Too late," Rafael stopped her with the words. "I heard you even inside closed doors. You're more mature than I thought with your, uh...what was it? ' _Eeeh_ wrong'?"

His smirk made Montserrat blush in embarrassment. "I was trying to prove a point."

"No she wasn't," Jules didn't hesitate to contradict her. "She was just shooting down all my reasons to go to a concert. I was trying to be a professional-"

"-you're sixteen!" Montserrat took a moment to calm herself down and explain better. "Rafael, these are my nieces. Julianna-" she gestured to the older teen.

"Jules," she corrected.

"And this is Ivanna," Montserrat patted the four year old's head. "Girls, this is Rafael Barba. He has the same job as aunt Casey does, just...with different people." They exchanged knowing glances, keeping it PG for the four year old was common sense.

"I was being extra quiet," Ivanna proudly said. "Aunt Casey says this is a place for whispers." She even whispered for show.

Rafael smiled at the girl. "You might want to tell your aunt Montserrat that," he whispered back to her. "She shouts a lot at me."

"I swear to God," Montserrat shook her head.

"You're a lawyer, so help me out here," Jules didn't express any shyness as she directed herself just to Rafael. "I want to be a lawyer like aunt Casey, so naturally I'm trying to use what I know from her to win over the judge here-" she threw a glare at Montserrat, "-so I can go to a concert tonight."

"Which I turned down politely," Montserrat argued.

"Oh, really?" Rafael tilted his head, making Montserrat point at him again. The tilted head meant he was going to start.

"Don't you dare-"

" _Eeeh_ \- wrong!" he mimicked her noise perfectly. Jules beamed and Ivanna giggled, but Montserrat was keeping herself calm.

"Very funny-"

"- _Eeeh,_ wrong!"

"This is very unprofessional-"

"- _Eeeh_ wrong!"

Jules' eyes flickered between the detective and the lawyer, though happy to see someone on her side she didn't miss the underlying vibe she was getting from the two adults. She smirked.

Montserrat continued to argue but every time she got a couple words in, Rafael would shut her down. "You're still on the job-"

"- _Eeeh_ , wrong!" Rafael smirked even wider if possible. Her face was getting redder, almost matching her ginger hair. Just as she opened her mouth, he went ahead again. " _Eeeh_ wrong!"

"Would you stop doing that!?" she unintentionally shouted.

"Fine," he said, but his lingering smirk contrasted his intentions.

Montserrat rolled her eyes then turned to Jules. "You see-"

" _Eeeh,_ wrong!" Rafael blurted and earned himself another glare. "That one had a mind of its own," he flashed her a cheeky smile.

"You are not helping me," Montserrat said in a bluntly irritated manner. "Go," she pointed him towards the doors up ahead.

"Alright fine," Rafael raised his free hand in defeat. "But Jules, I would just listen to your aunt. She's crazy but...she has a good idea of what's safe and what's not."

"That's your help?" Montserrat didn't know whether to laugh or feel more offended. "Every other lawyer in this building is shaking from your talent."

"Now you're the one being rude," he moved around the woman and stopped on her other side.

"Spoken by the rudest A.D.A I've ever known," she quipped. "It's okay, I'll still work with you even when no one else wants to."

His smile was strained and Montserrat was sure he was holding back a snap because of her nieces. He waved goodbye at her and the girls before heading off towards the entrance doors.

"Aunt Montse, can we stop by the donuts?" Ivanna tugged on Montserrat's hand to get her attention. Montserrat may or may not have been watching after Rafael. May have.

"Yes sweetie, that I can do," Montserrat smiled down at Ivanna and started walking them out.

Jules was right beside her aunt, ready to discuss but not about her concert this time. "Aunt Montse, I didn't know you had the hots for the lawyer!"

Montserrat did a double take at the teen. "What!?"

Jules stopped to laugh, and not quietly. "This is _gold_! I can't wait to tell Dad and aunt Casey that you like-"

Montserrat grabbed Jules by the arm. "Would you keep it down!? This is a workplace, not your place to joke around."

Jules got serious in that one moment. "I wasn't joking. You like Rafael, and it's pretty damn clear he does too. Your flirting could use a little more edge but-"

"I swear to God I'm going to ground you myself if you finish that sentence," Montserrat had never been more serious. The last thing she needed were for rumors to start when they most certainly weren't true. Because it was certainly wasn't.

"Aunt Montse," Ivanna called, making both Montserrat and Jules realize she'd run towards the entrance doors, "I want my donuts! Let's go!"

"Ivanna, sweetie, hold on!" Montserrat exclaimed but the four year old got a head-start when someone opened the door from outside. "Ivanna!"

Jules sighed and rushed after her aunt. "This isn't going away!" she warned with a laugh.

Montserrat bumped into some people on her way out the doors, to which she garnered glares but ignored. "Ivanna!" she called for the girl and almost had a heart attack when she didn't see Ivanna in the first minute.

"Did you lose something?" Rafael's voice pulled her gaze to the side and was immediately relieved to see Ivanna beside him.

"I found the briefcase again!" Ivanna cheerfully said. "I thought it was my Daddy's...but it's not."

"My conversation was interrupted in such a creative way," Rafael brought the girl back to Montserrat. "I'm sure they'll remember the little girl knocking into me when they see me in court tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry," Montserrat pulled Ivanna to her and hoisted the girl up in her arms. "She _knows_ she's not supposed to go anywhere without an adult."

Ivanna apologetically smiled. "But I wasn't. I found your friend."

Jules snorted beside Montserrat. " _Friend_..."

"Apologize right now," Montserrat nodded Ivanna to Rafael, secretly hoping Jules would just keep her mouth shut. "He was working and you rudely interrupted him. That's not nice, Ivanna."

"I'm sorry," the little girl dutifully apologized to the man.

"Montse, it's fine," Rafael chuckled at the girl. "I was just talking about court tomorrow. Better she found me than..." he purposely trailed off, knowing she out of everyone would know the dangers that lurked around unsupervised children.

"Yeah, I guess," Montserrat sighed. She still gave Ivanna a serious look. "But no more running away from me."

"Who'd want to do that?" Rafael asked, but Montserrat couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He was probably doing it on purpose judging by the smirk on his face. "I'll see you," he said, meaning it this time.

Montserrat gave a small smile and said goodbye. She only stopped smiling when she noticed Jules gesturing after Rafael. " _See_!? Flirting! So flirting!"

Montserrat rolled her eyes, ignoring the warmth on her face as she turned in the opposite way. "If you want to see nightfall, I suggest you stop talking."

"Ooooh _no_ ," Jules marched behind her. "If I'm not going to the concert then I'm definitely talking about _this_! The Detective and the A.D.A? I'm going to have a lot fun with this!"

Montserrat playfully rolled her eyes, but inside her stomach was churning with the feelings she fought to keep hidden.


	2. Familial Bonds

"Montse, please, it's ridiculous! Why should we even entertain the idea of visiting her? We don't even _know_ her!" the loud voice of a man pulled several customers' attention from other tables.

"Gael, that's the whole point of visiting her!" Montserrat tried to argue in a normal tone but her brother was just being plain annoying. Gael Novak had that talent since she could remember. "I don't know how she got my number but I'm glad she did. She just wants to know us, Gael."

"I don't want to know anyone from _her_ family," Gael's spat made Montserrat flinch in her chair. "And you shouldn't either-"

"-now hold on-"

"-she's her _mother-_ "

"-and your grandmother!"

"Only biologically!"

As the two siblings went back and forth, their loud voices progressively drew in customer's attention. Just as the manager was going to go talk to them - since he knew the Novak family quite well - he spotted the third, eldest Novak coming in through the doors. He hated to have to call her in, especially when she wasn't alone herself, but things were getting pretty rowdy.

"Casey," the manager smiled with relief as he came up to her. "Rafael, nice to see you again."

The two ADAs smiled at the man, but they both faded when they heard the ongoing argument towards the back.

Casey closed her eyes, letting a sigh slip through her lips. "Please don't tell me those are…"

"Detective Novak and the contractor?" Rafael finished for her, still feigning thought about the voices. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. She's shouted enough for me to recognize her."

Casey inwardly groaned. She put a hand on the manager's shoulder and promised him she would get the two to be quiet or leave.

"...I think it's a waste of time! And honestly, the fact you're not giving my opinion a decent consideration is offensive!"

"Bold of you to think I would care!" Montserrat's shout was the last response of the argument.

"Would you two please be quiet?" Casey's presence startled the two, even more so when they saw Rafael. "The entire block can hear you."

Montserrat busied herself with a chip that she aggressively plunged into salsa. "If Gael wasn't being so-"

"-oh, what? What am I being, hm?" Gael snapped but Montserrat purposely remained silence. She just took a bit of her chip and chewed. "Don't give me the silent treatment! We're not kids anymore!"

"No, you aren't, so be quiet," Casey warned the two to listen to her. "Just tell us what the hell are you two arguing over?"

Montserrat reached for another chip but instead of eating it, she just cracked pieces off. "Our...grandmother...called me. I don't know how she got number, but...she called."

"Grandmother? Wait, didn't you mention…" Rafael trailed off when Casey made a cutting motion across her neck.

Montserrat looked up at the two suspiciously. "Mention what?"

Casey purposely ran a hand through her hair, gaze shifting on the ground. Rafael was just confused but he ultimately elaborated a little. "Casey mentioned something about a grandmother of yours earlier. The only time I've seen her happy after losing a case."

Casey shot him a mock glare. "Thank you. I see why Montse complains about you."

"I didn't know it was a secret," he shot back.

"Casey, what's going on?" Gael asked from his cousin. She wasn't usually one to get into familial problems like this.

"Nothing," Casey tried to be casual about it but her awkward shifting was enough to put both siblings in further suspicion.

"Rafael, you seem to know," Montserrat looked at him sharply. "And if you don't tell me what it is I'll make sure your time with me becomes even more unbearable."

"That's possible?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Try me."

Now, the reason he decided to ultimately share was not because of the threat Montserrat imposed on him - maybe like 10% of his reason - but instead it was for the sheer fact that Montserrat looked genuinely upset. He'd seen her angry on occasions but it was always due to their challenging cases. This was something more personal, and he didn't quite like seeing her this way. Besides, what Casey did didn't seem to be bad in his perspective.

"She just...she just said she gave your grandmother your cell phone number," his words may have well been the words of war. Gael fixated a deep glare on Casey but Montserrat stayed quiet, frozen even.

"Casey, what the hell!?" Gael shot up from his chair. "Why would you give that woman Montse's number!? Tell me you didn't give her _mine_!?"

"I thought it would do you well - both of you well," Casey's honest answer pulled Montserrat's gaze up to the woman. "I know your mother's side of the family isn't one you speak to but she sounded genuinely curious about you two. I didn't see any harm-"

"-you shouldn't have done anything!" Gael continued to shout. "This isn't your problem, Casey! Do us the favor and just keep your nose in your cases!" he grabbed his jacket off his chair and stormed towards the doors.

"Gael, wait!" Casey left her things on the table in a hasty manner. She put a hand on Montserrat's shoulder, lowering herself for a quick moment. "I just wanted to help." She pulled her hand back and hurried to catch up with Gael on the street.

Montserrat shook her head and started dusting her hands off from the crumbles of chips. "I'm sorry," she said so hushed Rafael could barely hear her. She was getting ready to leave, but she seemed nowhere near herself.

"Montse, hold on," Rafael put a hand on her arm to keep her in her chair. He slowly took the chair next to her, motioning he was just going to talk, though she wondered if this was just going to be another session of poking fun at her like it usually was. "Whatever this whole thing is about, I can personally vouch that Casey did seem to have the best intentions. She was excited to know what you would say."

"I don't doubt that she did this in good faith, but Gael was right. It wasn't her place," Montserrat reached for her purse hanging on her chair.

"M-Montserrat, please talk to me," Rafael's request came as unusual for Montserrat. He knew that too which was why he added on, "I like to think that despite our...rockish...moments, we are indeed friends."

"Rockish," Montserrat repeated with the tiniest of smiles, but for Rafael is was a start.

"C'mon, talk. Casey's coming back so we're not going anywhere," he made himself comfortable in his chair. As Montserrat reached for another chip he smacked her hand away from it, making her roll her eyes.

"This is our maternal grandmother we're talking about-"

"-kind of figured," Rafael said through munches. "Casey Novak loves to talk about her grandparents."

"After my mom walked out on our family my Dad moved us to a whole new neighborhood so we wouldn't have to see any of her family again, and much less her. That's just the way things were until today," Montserrat sighed. She finally grabbed a chip but she just toyed with it at the plate's edge. "I acknowledge that my mother doesn't love me nor my brother, but that doesn't have to extend to my grandmother, right?"

"Shouldn't have to, but you knew that already," Rafael flashed her a smile. "It's why you came to talk to Gael, right?"

"Correct," Montserrat sighed again. "I thought maybe...maybe the both of us could visit her. She lives in the Bronx. She sounded sweet on the phone - but nervous, she was so nervous too. She wants to meet us. It caught me by surprise but...I don't know-" she shrugged ever-so-casually, "-it felt nice. She spoke to me in Spanish, you know I don't know that."

"Oh, I know," Rafael didn't hesitate to confirm that. Despite her Latin side on her mother's side, Montserrat didn't own a drop of the Spanish language.

Montserrat smiled out of embarrassment. "She was so sweet I just...I couldn't help feel curious myself. Who is my grandmother, you know? What can she teach me? Will she love me despite never meeting me?"

"Well, I have to be honest," Rafael dusted his hands off from the chips. "It takes time to get used to you-" Montserrat sarcastically tilted her head at him, "-but after some time, you get to realize that you are a good person. And you deserve to be happy."

Montserrat's face softened, albeit a trace of surprise still made an appearance. "Who are you and what have you done with Rafael Barba?" He rolled his eyes at her but she swore she saw a tint of a blush on him for a second.

"I mean it, Montse. Take it from someone who's already lost their grandmother. Don't let a potentially good relationship slip from your hands. This woman found Casey just to find you. That alone should show good intentions."

"But what if Gael was right? What if it's just a waste of time?"

"Do _you_ think it'd be a waste of time?"

Montserrat took in a breath while she thought. "My Dad said that my mom's family was big. I have aunts, uncles, cousins...all these people I've never met before. I'd like to get to know them. And my grandmother…" she got lost in thoughts only to be pulled back when Rafael placed his hand over hers on the table. His warmth provided a support she didn't even know she needed. It just felt pretty good. "Gael is going to be pretty mad at me for going…" she admitted it troubled her to know Gael would probably shout at her all over again.

"You don't have to tell him right away if that makes it easier on you," Rafael suggested. "Take your time, get to know this woman who - for some reason - wants to meet you…"

Montserrat rolled her eyes at his smirk. She tried to pinch his hand around hers but it ultimately turned into a tighter grip between them. She took refuge in it and wondered if it would be ridiculous to ask if she could talk to him first after meeting with her grandmother.


	3. Meet a Family

Montserrat was nervous enough. In fact, she was frantically nervous. Every person she passed on the street could mistake her for someone who is on the verge of crying. This was not the way she intended on looking like when she visited her grandmother for the first time...but she wasn't in the best of states. Things just weren't looking good.

"Gael, please just answer me? Please?" she finished her tenth voicemail in the same way but her older brother still hadn't called her back. Truth be told, Montserrat didn't expect him to.

Somehow, Montserrat got Gael to agree to visit their maternal grandmother after countless arguments. He told her he would stop by her place so they could leave together but Gael never showed up. He wasn't even answering her phone calls. In a desperate attempt for company ( _support_ , really), she thought Casey would do her the solid and accompany her. Unfortunately, Casey wasn't answering phone calls either.

Montserrat felt like the world was against her today. Gael could get away by hiding, and could even get his family to hold up a lie, but Casey was married to her work and there was no place to hide in that office of hers. Montserrat practically stormed into Casey's office despite her assistant telling her twice that Casey wasn't there.

"Miss Novak, maybe you should take a seat..." the petite brunette assistant tried getting through Montserrat but the latter was pacing back and forth inside the office.

"I need to find Casey! Where is she!?"

"Would you like a glass of water? Coffee?" the assistant continued to ask but Montserrat stormed past her. "Miss Novak?"

"What I _want_ is my cousin to _show up_!" Montserrat's shout echoed in the hallway.

The assistant flinched behind her. "She's busy-"

"-clearly!" Montserrat continued to shout. "I need Casey here! Please, just go get her!"

"Montserrat?" Rafael's call momentarily froze Montserrat. He'd come out of his own office after the shouts got too loud to ignore. "What the hell are you doing?"

Montserrat quickly garnered her frown from before. " _Nothing_! I was leaving!"

"Miss Novak was looking for her cousin," the assistant still answered for Rafael's benefit.

"She's with Homicide, isn't she?" he asked, briefly recalling the Homicide ADA rushing out - nearly crashing into people due to how fast she was going - to meet with her detectives over a case.

"That's just great!" Montserrat exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

Rafael made a gesture for Casey's assistant to return to her place. It seemed like the assistant was grateful for the release. When Montserrat got into one of her episodes, it was scary for anyone. Luckily, Rafael didn't get scared so easily - what kind of lawyer would he be if he did? He stepped out into the hallway as Montserrat made way for the building entrance doors.

"Montse, Casey's stuck on a case so if you're looking for her it'll probably have to wait until tomorrow. They're dealing with a serial killer-"

"Well that's just _great_!"

Rafael looked at her with a level of incredulity. "Right...like I said, it's an easy thing to solve..."

His sarcasm was met with a deep glare from the woman. "I don't need that! I don't need you - I need my cousin! I need someone!" Somewhere along her shouts of necessities, she lost her glare. Tears filled her eyes instead.

"Useless question, I know, but what is going on, Montse?" Rafael was no stranger to Montserrat's shouts but this was something else.

Montserrat looked around, knowing that to everyone else she probably looked like a crazed woman. "...no," her answer came in the form of a hushed tone.

"Alright...do you want to step into my office for a moment? Get yourself calmed down?" he made the mistake of reaching for her arm. She snapped and pushed his hand away.

"I can't calm down! I'm already late!"

Rafael raised his hands to remind her he was on _her_ side. "Montserrat, what the hell are you doing?"

Montserrat took in a deep breath because she knew the next strike - her third one - with him would not end well. "I...I'm supposed to visit my grandmother today. Remember the whole trouble with that?"

"It involved a lot of shouting too..."

Montserrat rolled her eyes. "I convinced Gael to come with me but he's not answering his phone and I know that if I go to his place his wife will just cover for him. So naturally, I came for Casey since she wasn't answering her phone."

"Yes, like I said, she's on a case-"

"-I know," Montserrat closed her eyes for a second. She didn't want to shout anymore but her stress levels were off the charts. "I just wanted someone to come with me and since my brother decided to ditch me..."

"Casey was your next choice," Rafael understood then the issue.

Montserrat shook her head. "These are just signs that I shouldn't go. Gael had it right from the beginning."

"You know that's not true. You're just talking yourself out of going-"

"-you're damn right I am!" Montserrat snapped once again. "And you know what, I'm very convincing because I'm going _home_!"

"N-n-n-n-no, wait!" Rafael grabbed her arm before she could escape. He was sure if she never went then she'd regret it, and worst of all she wouldn't stop saying how much she regretted it. "Now wait, just...just think about it, alright? Now this woman went through a lot to get you to agree to visit. She played detective just to _find_ you, Montse. Do you really want to do to her what Gael did to you and not show up?"

Montserrat groaned. "This is no time for you to use your stupid persuasive words!"

"It's a talent I can't stop," Rafael said with such a plain, serious tone it got her to at least smile a bit. "And you know that I'm right about this. You don't show up, you will just break your grandmother's heart. That is just cruel."

Montserrat threw her head back and groaned again. "I do not break old ladys' hearts."

"No, I didn't think you would. And look, if you really need to have someone with you, maybe...I could come with you?"

Montserrat blinked in surprise. "...you would?"

"I _do_ have experience with _abuelitas_ ," he reminded with a smirk.

"Well...you would be a good translator in case they start saying things..." Montserrat swayed her head as she considered the idea. It did make her feel better knowing she wouldn't be alone. Granted it wasn't the idea she'd pictured but Rafael was trying to help her out and she wouldn't turn him away. She'd get Gael later anyways. "Okay. But I was supposed to meet her like fifteen minutes ago. When can you leave?"

It didn't appear like Rafael even thought about whatever work he still probably had. He answered her straightaway. "Right now if you'd like." The big grin on Montserrat's face made it worthwhile.

~ 0 ~

As it turned out, Montserrat's grandmother lived in a suburban neighborhood in the Bronx. It was relatively quiet but the closer they got to the designated house, the more noise they heard.

"How cowardly would it be to just turn away right here?" Montserrat's question came just outside the front door.

"Very," Rafael gave her a look that warned her not to even try it. He wasn't above shouting her name to get the grandmother out. "It'll be fine, just...don't be snappy. Grandmothers do not like that."

"I am not-" Montserrat stopped after she received yet another sharp look. "Fine," she muttered. She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

There were various voices on the other side, but ultimately an elderly dark-haired woman opened the door. Her dark eyes met Montserrat's same ones and gasped. "You have Regina's eyes."

Montserrat blinked in surprise. "You know who I am...?"

The elder woman chuckled. "Of course I do. You've been on the news, newspapers - _en todos lados_!" she unexpectedly pulled Montserrat into a hug. "It's so good to see you, Montserrat. All grown up!"

"Uh...yeah..." Montserrat awkwardly pulled away. "I don't...really remember the last time I saw you..."

The elderly woman just laughed and waved her off. "It'd be crazy if you did. You were in diapers! _Tenías un añito cuando te vi_!"

Montserrat awkwardly laughed but swayed her head to Rafael. "Help me?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You were one year old when she last saw you."

"Ooh," Montserrat nodded. It did sound about right in her time line of events. Her mother had walked out on their family around that time. "Um, so this is my friend I brought along, Rafael Barba. We work together."

"Hello," Rafael shook hands with the woman.

"I've seen you on television too," she recalled after studying him for a moment. "Irene Ramos."

"Irene?" Montserrat repeated, earning strange looks from both in return. "That's my middle name."

Irene smiled bashfully. "Your parents named you after me."

"Oh..." Montserrat truly hated how little she knew about her mother's family.

"Come in," Irene motioned them both inside. "You're a little late but it's alright."

"You didn't know who you were named after?" Rafael whispered to Montserrat as they walked down the foyer.

Montserrat shrugged. "How was I supposed to know? My Dad doesn't talk about my mother's side! I could've been named after the first thing my parents saw for all I know!"

The two finished their hushed conversation as Irene led them towards the dining table. "Dinner is already ready. _Como estamos en Cuaresma, hay camarones deliciosos_!"

Before Montserrat could ask Rafael for the translation, the man eagerly asked Irene something else. " _A la Diabla_?"

Irene threw him a smirk. " _Y de caldo_."

"Bless you," Rafael said and got a laughter from the woman.

"What the hell was that?" Montserrat soon had his arm in her grip. Irene left them in the dining room where sure enough the table was set with plates and glasses. "What did she say? What did _you_ say!?"

"She made shrimp, Montse. Calm down," he pried her hand off his arm. "It's Lent so there's no meat involved in the meals."

"Lent?"

"Yes."

"That thing where you don't eat meat on the first Wednesday and Fridays, right?"

"Yes."

"...I don't celebrate that."

"Today you do," Rafael patted her arm and led her to the table.

"I feel like an idiot. I don't understand my own language - my own _culture_!"

Rafael turned back to see her shaking her head, practically blaming herself for something she wasn't responsible for. "Montse, you understand that this isn't your fault, right? You can't learn what wasn't offered to you."

"You know I had Spanish classes back in high school and I blew them off? I actually ditched the class," Montserrat looked around the neat dining room. "Now I have no idea what my own blood is saying to me. I don't understand the point of..."

"...Lent?"

"Yes, that. I don't...it makes me feel like an even bigger outcast from this family."

"Okay, you need to stop thinking like that. That woman in there-" Rafael nodded back into the kitchen, "-sincerely loves you. I've seen that look so trust in me." His hand reached for one of hers, meaning to provide support but it actually did more for the two.

" _Abuela? Ya llegamos!_ _Dónde está la comida?_ " a man's voice practically echoed in the house just before two young children ran into the dining table.

"You need translation for that, or...?" Rafael smirked when Montserrat hit him on the arm. She was more focused on the two kids staring up at them with wide, blinking eyes. The girl didn't seem to be past seven while the boy looked around twelve.

The kids were soon flanked by the man who'd called out and a woman.

"Hey, it's my cop cousin," the man beamed and hugged Montserrat in the same straightforward manner Irene had. Montserrat just wasn't used to that kind of behavior.

"Leo, she doesn't know you like that," the woman behind scolded him but 'Leo' just laughed.

"She's my cousin, Nadia," Leo stepped back, his hands still resting on Montserrat's shoulders. "She's family and she's gonna have to get used to hugs!"

"Leo, what's all the shouting for?" Irene came out of the kitchen for a moment, probably to scold.

"Just saying hi to my cousin," Leo innocently shrugged. In that moment, Rafael was sure this man was Montserrat's cousin. She did the same annoying thing whenever she was pushing him or the squad towards something she wanted.

"I'm going to start bringing out the food - behave yourself, Leo," Irene warned before returning to the kitchen.

"Of course, abuela," Leo waved her off then turned back to the visitors. He held a hand out to Rafael. "Leo Ramos."

"Rafael Barba," Rafael smiled as politely as he did to the grandmother.

"Boyfriend?" Leo's question made the two in question red in the face.

" _No_!" Montserrat exclaimed. "We work together! That's it!"

"Definitely it," Rafael added and cleared his throat. "But it's nice to meet you."

Leo's smile lingered just a bit longer than the two would've liked. Leo stepped back to be beside the woman and kids. "This is my family. Nadia," he started with the woman.

"Hi," Nadia shook hands with Montserrat then Rafael. "It's so nice to meet you."

"And these are our kids: Valeria and Holden," Leo gently pushed the two kids forwards.

"Hi!" the two kids chorused with matching grins.

"Abuelita said you're a cop," Holden looked Montserrat up and down as if not believing it.

"Detective, but basically," Montserrat smiled at the brunette boy.

"The boys at my school say girls can't be cops," Valeria tilted her head.

"Well they're all liars," Montserrat shrugged. "You can be anything you want to be."

Holden's gaze flickered to Rafael. "Are you a cop too?"

"God no," Rafael said just a bit too fast.

Montserrat threw him a sharp glance. "Anything wrong with that?"

"No, I just prefer my job, that's all. I'm a lawyer and that involves less running-"

"-and being a smart ass," Montserrat simply could not help herself. Valeria and Holden giggled with a mutual "she cursed" shared between them.

Rafael scowled but kept his mouth shut. At least she seemed to be returning to her usual self. Thankfully, Irene started coming out with the food. As they helped to set up, more people started arriving. It seemed like Montserrat wasn't the only one who'd been running late. She had an uncle Carlos - who turned out to be Montserrat's mother's older brother and Leo's father - arrive just ten minutes after Leo and his family. He and his wife Alicia were both lively, letting Montserrat see where Leo got his cheery personality from. Before dinner ended, Montserrat met so many family members she felt like she needed to make a list - or a family tree - just to remember everyone the next time she came around. Still, everyone seemed like fine people.

It made Montserrat a bit resentful towards her father for never allowing her to meet these people when she was younger. She had cousins - Leo, Paloma, Itati, Hugo, etc. - and aunts and uncles to spare. She wanted to spend more time with them and she promised herself that she would whenever she had the time.

Later that night, a couple of her uncles were preparing a wine toast so the rest of the family gathered in the same room. In the meanwhile, Montserrat came across the various photographs her grandmother had in the living room. She picked up one particular photo of a dark-haired teenager sitting at the edge of a park fountain in her graduation cap and gown.

"That was Regina when she graduated from high school," Irene came up beside her.

Montserrat cleared her throat, "I've never really seen any pictures of Mom, much less when she was young."

"Yes, I imagine your father wouldn't have liked a reminder of what Regina did," Irene sighed.

"Gael looks like her," Montserrat grazed a finger over her mother's face. "He's got the same hair, eyes..."

"You have the eyes too," Irene reached up to touch some of Montserrat's hair. " _H_ _asta con éste pelo rojo! Parece lumbre_!" ( **A/N** : "Even with this red hair! It looks like fire!")

Montserrat smiled sheepishly. "Irene I have to be honest with you-"

"-I am your grandmother, Montserrat," Irene playfully scolded her.

With the same sheepish smile, Montserrat tried again, "Grandmother, I have to be honest and just...I don't really understand you when you speak Spanish. I never really learned..."

"I know that," Irene chuckled. "You think I didn't notice you asking your friend to quietly whisper-" she whispered for dramatic effect, making Montserrat smile again, "-what was said every now and then."

"I'm sorry," Montserrat put the photograph back on its place. "I don't...I don't know anything about this family. And my guess it's going to take a while until I can get just the basics down."

"And what's the problem with that?" Irene crossed her arms. "I'm just happy you came."

"I have to be honest about that too. I wasn't going to come at the last moment. Gael bailed on me and my cousin Casey was working...it felt like they were signs that things wouldn't go well if I showed up here." Irene didn't seem upset over the admission which really surprised Montserrat. "You understand what I said, right? I wasn't going to come."

"But you did meaning something changed your mind," Irene said plainly. "And I'm grateful for it."

"We've got the wine, come and get some!" Leo exclaimed and motioned people to grab a glass.

With the promise of getting a glass for her, Irene left Montserrat. The ginger continued to study more photographs, and perhaps it had to do with the fact a lot of them were of her mother. It was nice to see what her mother looked like as a kid and even just as a young woman. She only looked away when she heard Rafael's voice nearing the living room again. He'd stepped out to take a call, but since that had been over fifteen minutes ago she assumed there'd been more calls than expected. He'd given up his afternoon of work to accompany her and now he was probably going to work through the night just to catch up. He may have been snarky most of the time - and it was possible that sometimes she just wanted to strangle him - but when it came to the important stuff, Rafael really was a good man.

"Just leave it for tomorrow, we'll talk," Rafael seemed particularly more irritated than usual after hanging up.

"Are you in trouble?" Montserrat asked him, drawing him to her side.

"No, _they're_ going to be tomorrow." At least whatever problem he had didn't stop him from being his usual confident self. He glanced to see the photographs beside them and took all but ten seconds before he pointed out Montserrat's mother in three pictures. "You two have the same eyes. It seems like a Ramos trait."

"I guess it is," Montserrat nodded.

"And the orange hair is obviously the Novak trait."

Montserrat laughed and brought a hand to her hair. "I guess it is. I wonder what else I inherited from these people."

"Well, the good thing is now you'll be able to find out," Rafael reached to touch her arm. Montserrat surprised him when she hugged him unexpectedly. "What are you doing?" his hands were debating whether or not to touch her back.

Montserrat wasn't in the mood for the usual sarcasm of feigning kindness. She felt at a good place right now and she wanted to let him know how thankful she was to have him with her. "Thank you for coming with me. It really means a lot to me."

"I...I guess you're welcome," Rafael hid his smile when he finally hugged back. When they pulled apart, they exchanged smiles.

"Montserrat, will you and Rafael be joining us?" Leo's teasing call didn't go unnoticed by the two.

Montserrat shot her cousin a sarcastic glare. "I don't know, you haven't drank the entire bottle already, have you?"

"You don't have to be mean to your own family," Rafael told her as they headed to get their glasses of wine.

"It's okay, I'll still have plenty of sarcasm to use on you tomorrow," Montserrat promised him...but he promised to be sarcastic right back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I wasn't originally going to post a part two but someone left the suggestion in a comment and I couldn't get it out of my head anymore! It was fun to write especially since I get to throw in some Spanish along the way. I never get to do that in any story of mine!

P.S I also posted an actual story with Montserrat as the OC if anyone's interested. It's already on my profile under the title "Dare To Forget Me". Go check it out if you're interested ;)

 **For the review:**

 **ColdBloodHeart** : Hey! Thanks so much! I'm glad I was able to keep Barba in character because it's been kind of tricky to me as I'm drafting more chapters. I've never written lawyers so I hope I keep getting it right. And like I wrote above, I did post a story with Montserrat so if you're still interested go and check it out! The first chapter was fun to write tbh - and leaving Casey Novak out of an SVU story is a _sin_ so I had to include her ^.^


	4. Ivy & Silver

**A/N:** Happy Halloween! This particular episode would probably take place sometime before Montserrat & Rafael got into their latest argument. Also, the costumes I chose represent the things I'm currently obsessed with ;)

* * *

"Hey!" Gael practically yanked Montserrat into his apartment, ignoring his sister's yelp as she nearly tripped over her feet.

"Some people are normal and just say 'hello'!" Montserrat huffed and tugged her coat closer.

"I have to go _now_ and you're late!" Gael hurried to the nearest couch to pick up his own coat.

"And some people could also thank me for taking their daughter's trick-or-treating," Montserrat crossed her arms and gave her brother a mock-glare. "By the way, I also know that you told Juliana she couldn't go to a Halloween Party so...thanks for that. I'll be dealing with her angry teenager temperaments."

Gael offered his sister an innocent smile. "Gives you a taste of what's coming for you."

Montserrat rolled her eyes. "Just go."

"Thank you!" Gael gave her a quick hug. "And nice leaves," he made a gesture to the dark green leaves painted around Montserrat's face.

"It's the costume," Montserrat said then pointed to her coat covering said costume. "Unlike you, I have Halloween plans tonight apart from trick-or-treating. Kara's throwing a Halloween Party."

"Sounds nice," Gael gave a thumbs up then hurried out of the apartment.

"Girls!" Montserrat then called for her nieces. "It's aunt Montse! Are you ready!?"

"I am! I am! I am!" she immediately heard her four year old niece, Ivana, from the hallway. The little girl came running into the living room and twirled around so that Montserrat could see her costume. "I am Batgirl!" she dramatically posed with her hands on her hips then giggled. "You like my mask!?"

Montserrat chuckled. "I do, Ivana. You make an amazing superhero."

Ivana wore a batwoman costume complete with a black skirt and the traditional yellow bat sign on the chest and yellow utility belt around her waist. She had the black boots and the black mask to go with it. And, of course, the cape that Ivana would probably be playing with all night.

"It's just too bad she'll have to fight the villain," Juliana emerged from the costume in a victorian-esque costume. She wiggled her hand, showing off her blue and white laced fingerless gloves. She wore what appeared to be a sleeveless button-up black vest over a long-sleeved white shirt. She had a n ankle-length white, puffy skirt with black tulle at the bottom. Black heeled boots peeked underneath. She had baby blue, three-quarter sleeved coat left open. Her usual brunette hair was hidden by the short, curly blonde wig with straight bangs she had on instead.

"Oh my God," Montserrat laughed. "What _are_ you?"

"Elizabeth Kane, duh," Juliana rolled her eyes. "Batwoman's-" she gestured to Ivana, ignoring Ivana's correction that she was Batgirl, "-sister? Though she's known as Alice or Red Alice."

"Is this a protest because your father didn't let you go to that party?"

Juliana pursed her red lips. "No. But you know what, I'm still pissed about that. Would you at least let me go ask for candy with my friends, then?"

"Ha," Montserrat almost laughed again. "Look at you thinking I'm an idiot. You're not leaving my sight until I hand you over to your babysitter at nine o'clock."

Juliana groaned. "I'm 15 for God's sake!"

Montserrat would've kept going had it not been for her cellphone ringing. "Novak," she answered and listened to her partner on the other end of the line. "Wait, Sonny, I...I can't! I'm with my nieces, remember? I _what_?" Montserrat sighed. "Yeah, alright, that's my bad. I'll bring them over quick."

"Aww, are we not trick-or-treating anymore?" Ivana pouted.

"Of course we are," Montserrat tucked her cellphone back into her coat's pocket. "Aunt Montse just has to pick something up from home and drop it off at work. But you can come along and show the squad your Batgirl costume."

Ivana beamed at the prospect. "Yay! Let me get my pumpkin."

"You cannot be serious," Juliana groaned again.

"Oh put a cork in it," Montserrat waved the teenager off. "Have fun, Juliana. At least your father let you go _out_. Or would you rather stay in here?"

"I guess," Juliana mumbled.

~ 0 ~

Ivana took her aunt's words very seriously which was why she came running into the SVU bullpen announcing her - Batgirl's - arrival. "I'm going to help the police now! Crime will go away forever!"

"Wouldn't that be nice," Amanda gave the girl a soft smile from her desk.

"Sorry guys, this is _so_ my bad," Montserrat came in with Juliana at her side, the former holding a file she'd mistakenly left at home the previous day. "Hope I didn't deter you guys."

"Nah, just take it up with Liv and Rafael," Sonny gestured to Olivia's office.

Montserrat made a face and handed Fin the file. "I'd rather not."

"Look at you all ready for Halloween," Fin remarked and, like Gael, motioned to the leaves on the sides of Montserrat's face.

"I had to get into the spirit," Montserrat smiled. "Plus, Kara's throwing a Halloween party - that you're all invited to, by the way - and since I'm taking these girls out for candy I wasn't going to have enough time to get ready afterwards."

"Yeah, _she_ gets to go to a Halloween Party," Juliana huffed as she took a seat in Montserrat's chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"She's just a little upset because Daddy said no Halloween parties to her fifteen year old self," Montserrat sarcastically said.

"You stay away from those," Nick pointed a finger at the teenager. "We speak from experience. Nothing good happens."

"Try making her understand that," Montserrat went to grab Ivana's hand to leave.

"Montserrat, you brought the file?" Olivia had emerged from her office with Rafael behind.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry for leaving it at home!"

"This is why you don't take files home, Novak," Rafael shook his head at her.

"Oh please like you don't do the same," Montserrat scoffed at him because she knew that he probably did that every night.

"At least I bring them back," he muttered.

"Can we go now?" Juliana called from her seat, gesturing the way out.

"What if we stay here and fight crime!?" Ivana pulled her hand from Montserrat, so quick that it startled the detective, and ran up to Olivia. "I'm Batgirl and I can help you."

Olivia had to chuckle. "Well, I, uh, think Batgirl might be needed on the street. You'll be there quicker if something happens, right?"

"Hmm," Ivana crossed her arms as if she was thoroughly thinking of the point, "I think so."

"Yeah so maybe-" Olivia bent down in front of the girl, "-you and your aunt should head out to the streets and you can let us know if you see any bad guys."

"Okay!" Ivana agreed with a nod of her head. "I'll bring the bad guys to you and then you can lock them up and then you-" she pointed at Rafael, "-can put them in jail."

"You're a very informed little girl," Rafael had to admit because most four year old's wouldn't understand what went on at a precinct.

"Batgirl," Ivana sternly corrected him.

"Right, sorry, Batgirl," he gave her a smile.

"You three look good," Olivia remarked to three Novaks, and though her gaze lingered on Montserrat she had to question Juliana first. "And, uh, what are you supposed to be?"

There was a small smirk on Juliana's face when she answered, "Red Alice - don't piss me off." She even got the crazy smile right.

"Jesus, Juliana," Montserrat didn't know whether to scold or laugh at this point. "Maybe you should've been at a haunted house."

"And what are you supposed to be?" Rafael inquired from her. "You look like you're playing the 'crazy' part just right."

Montserrat rolled her eyes. "Poison Ivy," she said like it should've been obvious and motioned to her head. She wore a leaf crown over her ginger hair, matching the decorating leaves around her face. "You know, one of Batman's main villains?"

"I do," Sonny raised his hand in the air, making the others exchange amused glances.

"Of course you do," Amanda shot him a smirk.

"We can get more into costumes later at Kara's party," Montserrat said. "I have to take these girls out first. You're all coming to the party, right?" Almost everyone had nodded their heads except for Nick and Rafael.

"I have Zara tonight," Nick said as a reasonable excuse.

"I just don't like Halloween very much," Rafael then said.

"I don't accept that," Montserrat pointed at him. "So you better be there or I will come find you. And just so we're clear, Poison Ivy is not someone you want to cross." She smiled sweetly, something he rolled his eyes at, and grabbed Ivana's hand once again. "Oh, and there's alcohol. I should've led with that."

"Just go, Novak," Rafael rolled his eyes again but there was a visible playfulness this time.

She smiled at him and took off with her nieces.

"And Kara said she wants all of us in costumes," Sonny pointed at the rest with his pen.

"Do _you_ have a costume?" Fin asked him.

"...no," Sonny sighed and let his pen drop on the desk. "Shes' going to kill me."

~ 0 ~

At 9 o'clock sharp, Montserrat left her nieces with their babysitter who'd finally gotten off from her other job. "Keep an eye on Juliana," Montserrat told the young woman. "No halloween parties for her."

"Got it," the babysitter chuckled.

"Thanks aunt Montse," Ivana came to hug Montserrat. "Batgirl thanks you!"

"Anytime Batgirl," Montse laughed and kissed the top of Ivana's head. "See, Poison Ivy can be nice when she wants to."

Ivana giggled. "I guess."

"Now go on, it's bed time," Montserrat ushered the girl towards her babysitter and hurriedly left.

Kara had used her connections with her friends who owned her favorite french restaurant to be the host of the Halloween party. Though the tables had been cleared out, the restaurant had placed seatless tables instead and kept the appetizers and bar open. It was a win, win for everyone.

"Welcome," Kara was at the front when Sonny led in the squad. "Happy Halloween!"

"Ah, you're Supergirl," Sonny remarked in genuine surprise since Kara hadn't even given him a clue of what her costume would be this year.

She wore the traditional Supergirl red and blue, skirt costume with the red heeled boots. Behind her tailed the brilliant red cape. "Well of course!" Kara laughed. "Kara Danvers - Kara Mackie!?" she gestured at herself. "How could I _not_ be Supergirl?"

"Clever," Amanda said.

"A vampire!" Kara exclaimed and pointed at Amanda's small black cape tailing her as well.

Amanda wore a sleeveless red dress with a black cape tied at her neck. Her hair was picked up in a messy bun and her lips were as red as her cape. "Sonny said we had to wear costumes, so..."

Kara quickly nodded. "Oh yes! Vampire-" she pointed at Amanda again then moved down the line, "-Mafia?" she tilted her head at Fin.

"Or Gangster, take your pick," Fin shrugged and adjusted his elegant black coat and hat.

"Cool," Kara laughed then continued with Olivia. "And a cheetah!"

Olivia gestured to her cheetah ears and leopard-patterend dress. "I just forgot the tail."

"Love it! And I really love yours," Kara returned to Sonny with a big smile on her face. "Prince Phillip?"

"How did you even get this to my place?" Sonny asked. Kara had the costume delivered to his home just as he'd gotten home from work to change. It was nice because it took away the struggle of putting something together at the last minute.

"I'm Supergirl, I can do anything," Kara put her hands on her hips. "And I also have a key to your apartment. But look, now we match!" she motioned to her red cape and his. "But you didn't put on the hat!"

"Yeah, you're not getting me to wear that," Sonny said flatly. He would wear the brown shirt with the darker brown pants - which were a bit tight - and the red cape, but he drew the line at the hat. It was stupid.

"Fine. Let's go party, then," Kara dragged him by the arm and led him away.

~ 0 ~

"Well, well, well, I thought you wouldn't show up here," Montserrat easily slid into the open stool next to Rafael.

"You said there was an open bar," he countered with and raised his glass he was currently drinking from. It was nearly gone. "Always lead with that."

"And you're dressed up like a musician. I didn't think we would actually get you to dress up." Montserrat chuckled. She appreciated the effort considering he'd been very serious about Halloween and its costumes. He had on a white long sleeved shirt with a silver vest over and dark pants on. What gave away the costume was the hat Rafael had left on the counter - it was the traditional cool fedora in the same shade of gray as the vest.

"I'm surprised you actually got it - you're the only one," Rafael gave her, her props and took another drink from his glass. He took notice of her costume now that she'd abandoned the coat from earlier.

She looked _amazing_. Green was _her_ color and only her color. She wore a short green dress that looked to be made entirely of glimmering green leaves. There was a string of the same leaves adorning her left arm (a long bracelet), making a loop over her wrist before ending as a ring on her left hand ring-finger. She had on green fishnet tights with the same leaves sporadically planted around.

"I _am_ smart," Montserrat dramatically pushed some of her hair behind her shoulder, careful not to tilt her leaf crown over her head. "But then again, as Poison Ivy I _am_ smarter than the average human. Fair warning, don't piss me off tonight. I am lethal."

"When aren't you?" Rafael said before he could even think about it.

But instead of snapping, a smile spread across Montserrat's face. "In the spirit of Halloween, I'm gonna let that one go. But tomorrow you might not be so lucky." She raised a hand to get the bartender's attention. "I'm gonna need a lot of these tonight," she gleefully accepted her glass. "This is actually my fifth one."

"And it shows," Rafael looked at her with a hint of amusement. She was far too talkative to be in her right mind. "Hard night trick-or-treating?"

Montserrat turned her stool so that she could face Rafael. "Batgirl was no big deal, it was Crazy Alice that got on my last nerves with her Halloween party nonsense."

"I thought she was Red Alice..."

"I said what I said."

Rafael smiled at the woman who was taking her glass very seriously. "Like you didn't do the same thing at her age?"

Montserrat met his accusing look with her own. "Maybe so. What about you?"

"Oh please, you haven't met my mother. She's not the type you want to risk sneaking out on."

"So you never snuck out on Halloween, not even _once_?" Montserrat leaned forwards in her seat with a smirk that was overwhelmingly smug.

"I'm going to take pleasure wiping that smug look off your face," Rafael turned his stool to face her. "No, I didn't sneak out. Some of us were actually good kids, you know."

"Ha!" Montserrat practically laughed in his face. "That's bullshit and we both know it. But we can drink to that, if you'd like." She raised her glass to him and waited for him to clink his glass with hers. "C'mon, I think Poison Ivy and Duke Silver can get along tonight, right?"

" _Who_?"

Montserrat laughed. "Duke Silver?" there was a complete blank expression on Rafael's face. "Wow, do you _ever_ watch television? Or Netflix at this point?"

"Some of us actually work, Montserrat," he said in a very serious tone. She had to roll her eyes.

"Duke Silver is from Parks & Recreation - a jazz musician that Ron Swanson moonlights as," she shook her head, almost laughing again. "One of these days, I'm going to sit you down and make you catch up on everything from this century."

Now it was Rafael's turn to roll his eyes. "You're so dramatic."

"And for someone who's so educated, you're so lost! It's sad, really."

"And yet I feel just fine." He unexpectedly clinked his glass with hers and drank the last bit of his drink.

Montserrat playfully rolled her eyes and drank from her own glass. Afterwards, however, she put the glass on the counter and clapped her hands together. "Okay! Enough drowning in alcohol - for now anyways - it's time to go." She jerked a thumb at the party behind them.

"Go where?" Rafael didn't bother looking back. He knew what was there; annoying, drunken people. At least he had the decency to drink in one spot and not irritate anyone else.

"Talk with our friends," Montserrat's tone indicated it was an obvious enough answer. "C'mon!"

"Montserrat, I think you're done with drinks," Rafael barely had the chance to say before Montserrat grabbed his fedora off the counter and slipped it over her head. "Yeah, definitely finished with drinks." Rafael carefully slid her empty glass away from her then tried reaching for the fedora but she swatted his hand away.

"Don't you dare! I look good, don't I?" she tried tipping the fedora but her leaf crown was in the way. With a groan, she took both off and left the leaf crown on the counter. She then fixed the fedora over her head. "There, better. Right?"

Rafael looked at her again and ended up smiling automatically. There was something about her being dressed up as a lethal villain with his fedora on her head, tipped to one side. "Yeah," he nodded.

"C'mon!" she got up from her stool and practically pulled him from his.

"I don't want to-"

"-nonsense! Let's go!" she interlocked arms with his. She had the biggest grin on her face, a reminder she was a bit drunk.

"Fine but I'm reminding you about this tomorrow," Rafael decided. It'd be fun poking at her tomorrow for her actions tonight.

"Poison Ivy does not regret, neither does Duke Silver."

"I'm not...I'm not whatever the hell his name is," sighed Rafael, but Montserrat laughed and dragged him towards the mess of people.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah so I'm currently watching Parks and Recreation for the first time ever, and then I started the CW's Batwoman and frikin love Alice. And, of course, I just Poison Ivy and since Montse was ginger I couldn't help myself!


End file.
